Life is Full of Surprises
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 101 Theme Challenge.   "Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get." Well, in the Kingdom Hearts Universe, life is certainly one big surprise, one moment after another.
1. Fell From The Sky

**A/N: I like the quote I put in the summary for this xD haha It definitely fits with this story :) Anyway, yes, another new challenge I'm doing! First chapter is definitely hilarious, I think so xD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any KH characters and/or this challenge. All credit goes to Wishing-Fire. **

**Enjoy! **

**_=Fell From The Sky=_**

"Rikuuuu! I think I saw something fall from the sky!" a small brown haired boy was running across the sandy beaches of Destiny Island, looking for his friend.

Said boy was sitting atop a tree. Hearing his friend call out his name, he turned to the sound of his voice.

"What is it Sora?" he got up off the tree and approached the now out of breath boy.

"R-Riku… I saw… I saw something… fall from the sky and… and hit the ground…" Sora breathed, trying to catch his breath. Riku raised an eyebrow and stared strangely at his friend.

"What? Something fell from the sky?" it was almost too good to be true. Sora nodded and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Yeah! We gotta go check it out!" and he dragged Riku towards the place where he saw the "thing that fell from the sky".

Once there, the two little boys saw some kind of object, half buried in the sand. The object had an odd shape, and it was colored a black, gold and blue color, but the colors seemed faded.

Riku began to be curious and went up to it closer to get a better look.

"Riku! Be careful!" Sora, still standing where he was, called out to his friend.

"Relax Sora. Nothing's gonna happen." Riku advised and tried to look at the interior of the odd thing. It amazed him, since it was so different from what he's normally seen. "This must have been from another world…" he whispered to himself. "Sora! Come help me dig this out of the sand." Sora sighed, but he walked over to Riku to help him out anyway.

The two boys began digging the strange thing out of the sand. It took a while, but they finally got it out.

"Whoahhh… this thing is so cool." Sora grinned and walked around it, being amused by every small thing. "Think it could turn on?"

"I doubt it. It looks old." Riku stated, crossing his arms. Not really listening, Sora just hopped up inside the strange thing. "Sora!"

"What? You said it was old. Relax, nothing's gonna happen." Sora mocked. "Come up here with me!" Riku shook his head, but he hopped up to join Sora.

"So, uh, how exactly is this-" but suddenly, the strange thing seemed to have come alive and they felt themselves ascending off the ground.

"W-What's going on!" Sora was freaking out.

"I don't know! What did you do!" Riku was panicking as well.

"I didn't do anything! I thought you said nothing would happen!"

"Don't always listen to what I say!" and next, the thing blasted up into the air. Sora and Riku held on to the handles for dear life, screaming loudly.

"Sora! Land this thing! Land it!" Riku begged.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Sora panicked, but eventually, he finally got it to land back safely on the ground and the odd thing shut off. The two boys fell off, panting from the adrenaline.

"That… That was…" Riku looked over at Sora, who had a huge grin on his face.

"That was awesome!" he quickly got up and pulled Riku up.

"Sora, that was _not_ awesome. That was dangerous and we are never-"

"Wanna ride on it again? This time, you can be in front!" Sora exclaimed, happily. Riku thought about it, then he smiled.

"Alright." and the two kids were back on it in less than a second and it sparked back on, shooting up into the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" this time, the boys were screaming in joy, as they flew across the sky.

**A/N: yeah, I was supposed to portray Terra's Keyblade Glider that "fell from the sky" and onto the sandy beach of Destiny Island. I don't think I portrayed it very well xD But I can actually see this happening! **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Butterflies

**A/N: this chapter seems cute :3 **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_=Butterflies=_**

A little girl was outside her home and walking around. She was so bored and didn't really know what to do right now.

"Kairi! The sugar cookies are done!" Kairi heard her grandmother call from inside.

"Ooh, yay! Cookies!" the now excited little girl ran inside the house full of excitement and sat down at the table, her grandmother laying the tray of sugar cookies on the table in front of the girl.

"They are a bit hot though. You might want to wait until they're a little cool." the kind old woman advised her young granddaughter. Kairi stared at the delicious-smelling cookies in front of her. She didn't like that she had to wait…

But, while waiting, she looked up at her grandma.

"Grandma, can I go to the fields where all the pretty flowers are, today?" she asked and hoped to hear a yes from her elder.

"Hmm… I don't know, Kairi." the old woman frowned. "You all alone there? And I have some cleaning to do, so I can't watch over you." her granny replied, and this made Kairi upset. "I'm sorry dear." the little red head didn't reply, but she took a cookie, and nibbled at it slowly. As she ate, she stared out the window.

After eating her fill of sugar cookies, she went up to her room and sat on her bed, sighing. But when she looked out the window, once again, from afar, she saw a familiar blue-haired woman.

"Aqua!" she gasped happily and ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. "Grandma! Grandma! Can I go with Aqua, then? Please, please, please! She'll watch over me!" she pleaded, looking up at her granny with puppy dog eyes. After much deliberation, her grandmother agreed and Kairi ran out like a bullet. "Aquaaa!" she called happily to the bluenette.

Aqua turned her head, but as soon as she did, the excited little girl jumped up in her arms.

"Oh my… hello Kairi." she giggled at how cute she was.

"Aqua! Aqua! Can you please, please come with me to the fields to see the pretty flowers!" Kairi begged the older girl. Aqua gently placed her down and smiled.

"Sure Kairi, I'd love to." and with that, Kairi grabbed her hand and led her to the fields she was talking about. She told Aqua all about the flowers seen there, and that she's always wanted to play there, but she never got the chance to.

Once there, Kairi gasped. And not because of all the beautiful flowers patched everywhere, but also because there were butterflies of all kinds, flying around. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wooow… there are so many…" and even Aqua was amazed. Kairi let go of Aqua's hand and ran into the swarm of butterflies, running all around with joy, laughing and trying to catch the butterflies. Aqua smiled, seeing Kairi so happy, and soon joined her.

The butterflies began to circle around the girls, which made Kairi amused.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the little girl became very tired and she had fallen over in the patch of flowers. Aqua sat down next to the exhausted girl, and stroked her dark red hair. Her eyes were slowly closing, and she had fallen asleep.<p>

When the blunette looked up, she noticed the butterflies began to surround the sleeping girl, and some even gently landed on her, which was a bit odd. But, Aqua had to admit, it did make the scene just a tad bit more peaceful.

**A/N: Yes, this was a bit random as well... Ah well, it seems cute to me :3 **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. In The Sky

**A/N: This chapter was a bunch of fun to write :D**

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_=In The Sky=_**

In the peaceful world of Neverland, Peter Pan and his trusty lost boys, along with Tinker Bell too, were walking about, hoping to find more treasure today.

But as they walked, one of the boys spotted something in the sky.

"Hey! Look! Look!" the boy in the fox costume pointed upwards. The others stopped to look up to search for what he was pointing at.

"What is it Slightly?" Peter asked, but then he spotted something. Since they were far from it, it just looked kinda like a dot just floating around. "Lets go see what that is!" and after Tinker Bell sprinkled some of her fairy dust, the boys began to fly up into the air.

Upon getting closer to the "dot", they realized it was their good friend Ventus, just flying around with a goofy smile.

"Ven!" the boys were happy to see him and quickly flew over to him. Ven had stopped, hanging upside down in the air. He looked to see three boys flying towards him at full speed, and when he was right side up, he had been air tackled by the boys.

"Hey guys!" Ven laughed, looking at each of them. Tinker Bell had flown up in his face, crossing her little arms. "Oh, right… Hiya Tinker Bell!" he smiled, almost forgetting she was part of the group. But, she smiled back, content with his greeting.

"Good to see you again, Ven." Peter smiled, patting his back.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Slightly asked, flying around the blonde.

"Heh, sorry about that. I kinda got distracted from flying." he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly.

"Hey, hey, no trouble. Now that you're here though, how about a little race?" Peter grinned.

"A race! A race!" Cubby and Slightly chanted.

"I'm up for a race!" Ven was always up for a challenge, especially for an odd, unique one that involves racing in the sky.

The four boys lined up in position. Tinker Bell was behind them, shaking her head at the boys. Well, boys will be boys.

"Ready… Set… GO!" and the four boys dashed, as fast as they could to… Well, to a non-existent finish line.

Though eventually, the boys got side-tracked, and just began flying all around in the sky in joy, forgetting about the race they were having.

**A/N: Neverland was the perfect place for this chapter xD and I had to put Ven in here! He's so adorable :3 **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Masquerade

**A/N: writing this chapter was really fun :D I loved it ^^ there is some hints of Terrella in this and then some TerQua :) **

**Thanks to _skyblaze112 _for the lovely review! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_=Masquerade=_**

In the Castle of Dreams, a large group of people were in the ball room, all dressed up nice and fancy, wearing unique masks on their faces. Cinderella threw a Masquerade party, in which everyone from all the worlds had been invited to. And, since it was this kind of party, everyone had to guess who was who under their masks.

Cinderella, glad to see that everyone had arrived, walked down the spiral steps to mingle with everyone.

"Hello everyone!" she called, waving as they all looked up at her. "I hope everyone is having fun tonight." she said sweetly, and there was a chorus of delighted responses to her comment. This made her smile and she was now on the look out for her Prince.

He had originally went with her, but he had to go off and do something apparently, and she had now lost track of where him. She looked everywhere for him, but found him to be nowhere in sight.

But suddenly, someone had grabbed her hand, pulling her to them and with much force; Cinderella had barely enough time to react. But, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and they began to move, dancing swiftly on the dance floor.

Cinderella looked up at the stranger, er, well, he seemed like a stranger to her. The mask he wore covered his whole face, even his eyes, and all she saw was his mouth. His hair was a brown color, she knew that much, and it was sleek and straight.

She felt like she knew who it was but… she couldn't quite figure out who…

"Um, excuse me… do I know who-" the man placed a finger on her lips, making her stop talking. She noticed a smile forming on his face. That smile…

And in a quick movement, he twirled her around, and let go of her hand, and she was now in the arms of someone else.

"Ah, Cinderella. There you are." the young princess recognized this voice. It was the voice of her lovely Prince Charming. She only smiled at him as they began to dance. She glanced a few times around, and saw that stranger now dancing with another woman with a beautiful aqua blue dress on.

She wondered all night who that could have been…

**A/N: hopefully, everyone figured out that that was Terra xD haha but this was cute, and again, fun to write :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
